Breaking the Habit
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: Inuyasha watches Kagome die as he unsheathes Tetsusaiga and... song fic
1. Default Chapter

Breaking the Habit   
Song written by LINKIN PARK  
Story written by SENTARO-TAI  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEMORIES CONSUME  
LIKE OPENING THE WOUND  
I'M PICKING ME APART AGAIN  
  
The claws ripped into her chest. The sensation was like none other. The girls last thoughts were of the man she loved and the shell of the woman her soul once possessed. They spent secret time together but each time Kagome had been there. In an instant she lay on the forrest floor, almost lifeless. As the beast took its last swing....  
YOU ALL ASSUME  
I'M SAFE HERE IN MY ROOM  
[UNLESS I TRY TO START AGAIN]  
  
She didn't want to live anymore. She knew who he had picked. Wasn't it obvious she always thought to herself. Fine time to be thinking, but soon I won't have to worry...  
I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE  
THE BATTLES ALWAYS CHOOSE  
CAUSE INSIDE I REALIZE  
I'M THE ONE CONFUSED  
  
Kagome thought to herself, I don't know what I am doing. I don't know why I feel this way. She wouldn't get to say farewell......  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
OR WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM  
I DON'T KNOW WHY I INSTIGATE  
AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY  
I KNOW IT'S NOT ALRIGHT  
SO I'M   
BREAKING THE HABIT  
TONIGHT  
  
Inuyasha ran. He could smell Kagome's blood. As he got closer he could smell death too. What the hell? He thought. When he finally reached her he could see Kagome laying there like a statue as the beasts arm slashed at her body. Kagome didn't even cry. It was all his fault. She ran off because of him..... He always put her down. She still stuck by him. Now she would die because of it. He swung his mighty sword and stopped the beast from making the death blow..... Once the beast was destroyed he carried Kagome back to the village.........  
CLUTCHING MY CURE  
I TIGHTLY LOCK THE DOOR  
I TRY TO CATCH MY BREATH AGAIN  
I HURT MUCH MORE  
THAN ANYTIME BEFORE  
I HAD NO OPTIONS LEFT AGAIN  
  
Everyone waited..... Kagome's body was ripped open and Kaede could not do much. Kagome felt dead as it was. She won't make it Kaede told them. Inuyasha ran in to see her. She was so lifeless. Her eyes drained of her spirit. He shed tears. He didn't want this to happen... he didn't have a choice. He would go with her. Everything was for her. He unsheathed his sword......  
I'LL PAINT IT ON THE WALLS  
CAUSE I'M THE ONE AT FAULT  
I'LL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN  
AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS  
  
He wanted to go at the same time.... He watched as she slipped away... he plunged the sword in.......  
I DON'T KNOW WHATS WORTH FIGHTING FOR  
OR WHY I HAVE TO SCREAM  
BUT NOW I HAVE SOME CLARITY  
TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY   
I'LL NEVER BE ALRIGHT  
SO I'M  
BREAKING THE HABIT  
BREAKING THE HABIT  
TONIGHT  
"Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome shook him..... "Well if that doesn't work... SIT." Inuyasha woke with a start.... "Kagome, you're alive......" He hugged her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Are you alright?" She touched his forehead. "Yeah I am alright, I just thought I heard something...." Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah... sure."Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha was relieved...... it was just a nightmare..... 


	2. Thank you reviewers

This is for you reviewers and the dedication for this fic belongs to:Paws and youkai chick supreme.... usually I dedicate it to the first reviewer but these lovely ladies gave me a laugh...... and well I liked their reviews the most..... of course honorable mentions go to Marianna, silverwolf, and Code name: Anrui Yuy. ^_^x  
  
Marianna Makrides (Marianna982@Yahoo.com) 2003-04-29 1 Anonymous   
  
It was so hard to write this and word it right.... I am not the best at song fics but I know how to make the characters sing songs to where its funny lol.... maybe just to me... ??????  
  
silverwolf 2003-04-29 1 Anonymous   
  
Meteora is the best album but anything Linkin Park puts out is the best... even as Hybrid Theory they rock!!!  
  
youkai chick supreme 2003-04-29 1 Anonymous   
  
Didnt mean to scare anyone or make anyone upset..... sorry.. here accept a Tropical Sprite Remix on my behalf.....   
  
Paws 2003-04-29 1 Anonymous   
  
In all honesty I think you know the answer to that it came from the ep Kagomes voice and Kikyos kiss.... I dont care how the lines are on it but i dont like Kikyo lol anyway the point it he came out of that trance Kikyo had him in when he heard Kagome... and he saved her and then in another ep when Kikyo and Naraku used the illusary death spell Inu saw Kagome in his illusion..... and he snapped out of it...... it was obvious he wasnt thinking of the Shikon No Tama then and from the latest eps ive seen well I pretty much know the answer.... then again its just my conclusion.....  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy 2003-04-29 1 Signed   
  
Thank you for thinking its cool, but sad.... I did enjoy the end result  
  
San-chan 2003-04-29 1 Signed   
  
Ususally I would rail at you for saying it was corny but I dont care..... I know reviews are what people think... and to be honest if there is any type of flame in it I dont pay no mind...... b/c the end result it really what I think. I am glad you still enjoyed my corny one shot. It was written just for you... reviewers that is.....  
  
______________________________  
  
Inuyasha: And Kagome called me grumpy....  
  
Kagome: Well you still are....  
  
Sen: Yeah, excuse me for not being a demon and healing quickly  
  
Kagome: yeah poor Sen.... Inuyasha SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Gah!!! what was that for...  
  
Kagome: Being insincere...  
  
Inuyasha: What all I said was you call me grumpy....  
  
Kagome: this man is sick with a pnuemonia....  
  
Inuyasha: (snort) So?!  
  
Sen: Oh go jump in a well!!!  
  
Inuyasha: very funny (snorts again) bah! I dont need this, I am outta here... you comming Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we can't leave him...  
  
Inuyasha: Uh yea we can... (opens window) Like this Kagome... now hop on (bends down)  
  
Kagome: I don't know Inuyasha, why cant we use the door?  
  
Inuyasha: Just shut up and get on......   
  
Kagome: Fine, sorry Sen..... (Hops in Inuyasha's back and is surprisingly joined by Sen)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey get the hell off my back! I am not some hearse for the dead you know!  
  
Sen: I am not dead idiot! Come on I just want to go home.........  
  
(Doctor walks in)  
  
Doc: Where do you think you are going? Its just a pnuemonia Sen, no need to jump to your death over it!  
  
Sen:Damn it! I was just trying to leave.....  
  
Doc: You are almost well enough to go home.....  
  
Inuyasha: See you jerk face! (Inu and Kag hop out the window)  
  
Doc: OMG! (calls for a nurse) Call the police we had some jumpers in room 6419.   
  
Sen: Calm down, they didnt jump to their death go look....  
  
Doc:( Looks out the window) Oh my..... I didnt know people could do that....  
  
Sen: People can't. A demon can......  
  
Doc: Nurse, we must call that Miroku.... perhaps he can exorcise this area....   
  
Nurse: Oh my, demons... how scary I thought they didn't exist.... What a bad boy plays with demons?  
  
Sen: Oh shut up!! (is grouchy) Ughhhh I wish I jumped........  
  
Nurse: Oh poor baby.... its just a small pnuemonia you'll be good as new soon so no more talk about suicide!!!  
  
Sen: I meant with the demon, Inuyasha..... but maybe jumping period isnt such a bad idea........  
  
_________(yeah right like I'd ever do that lol) 


End file.
